Summer Kisses
by Swissical
Summary: These were nothing but summer kisses, with a boy she didn't even like. A moment that shouldn't have happened, but did. Hermione held her book closer, and let her mind wander. One Shot, Please Review!


Warm summer air gently danced through the library, softly rustling the books stacked precariously on the shelves. The wind travelled around the room, then made its careless way out the window.

Hermione enjoyed the slight breeze as she sat at her table with all her books. She sniffed the air, taking in the distinct scent of summer. The scent calmed her, and she refocused herself on the book in her hand, letting it absorb her once more.

"Reading again, Granger?" taunted a distinct voice from behind her. "Potty and Weasel that, boring, eh?"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," she snapped back, color rising in her cheeks. He was right; Harry and Ron had become so obsessed with Quidditch that it seemed as if they had forgotten about her.

"What are you reading anyway?" prodded Malfoy, an expression of curiosity playing on his normally smirking face. The already present red on Hermione's face deepened several shades.

"A book. Nothing _you_ would be interested in."

"Oh really? Not interested? I'll be the judge of that," smirked Malfoy as he snatched the book from her hands. "How to Catch the Eye of 'The One'?" Hermione's flushed face reddened even more as she reached to snatch the book from Malfoy's hand. Being much taller than her, he easily held it out of her reach. He let her jump desperately at him as he started to read on a random page.

"_Act yourself. Nothing is less attractive than a girl who isn't true to herself _– except Mudbloods – _Feel free to change your appearance a little bit to catch his attention, but remember to not change yourself completely."_

"Give – it – back!" pleaded Hermione, leaping up in the air between each word and failing terribly in her attempts to grab the book. Malfoy flipped through several chapters, settling on one towards the end. A smirk made its usual presence on his face as he read.

"_Congratulations! You have your man! You may be wondering, however, what to do now. In the following chapter, we will be focusing on topics that will help you keep your man. We'll touch on topics such as dating tips and kissing techniques. One thing to always keep in mind, though, is to not allow your man to pressure you into doing anything you're not ready for_ – What IS this that you are reading, Granger? How to kiss? I would have thought that even a prude like you would have known these things naturally."

"Shut up, Malfoy! And GIVE," stressed Hermione, jumping for the book again, "It back!"

"No, I don't think I really feel like doing that..." teased Malfoy, moving himself back until he was up against the wall. He smirked again as she leapt at him in desperation. She paused for a moment, balling up her fists with frustration. Malfoy took advantage of her hesitation. In one swift, fluid movement, he flipped his body off the wall and grabbed Hermione, pushing her up against the wall, and pinning her hands above her head. He held them there with one hand, and pocketed the book out of her reach. He stared into her eyes. They darted back and forth, searching his own.

"So, how far did you get in this book?" he asked, gesturing to where he had placed the book with his eyes.

"Just," she whimpered, "Just past the part where you stopped reading the second time. You're hurting my arms."

He ignored her complaint, his thoughts elsewhere. He stared into her caramel colored eyes, taking note of the emotions swimming through them: fear and a longing. He tilted his head slightly, and leaned in closer to her face. Hermione tried to move away from him, but she could still feel his warm breath tickling her nose. He loosened his grip on her arms slightly, but didn't let go. She closed her eyes, and soon felt his lips on her own. It was a soft kiss; gentle enough to cause her body to relax. He pulled back quickly, and her eyes fluttered open with panic. She lifted her head back toward him, and he leaned in for another. Goosebumps erupted on her chest, and a shiver ran down her spine. He let go of her wrists, and she dropped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his own around her waist, pulling her closer. His kisses excited and calmed her at the same time, and she awaited the next eagerly as soon as one ended. Malfoy's lips were soft and tasted like spearmint toothpaste.

He pulled back again and searched her eyes – her lovely, caramel eyes full of intelligence and understanding. She leaned towards him again, wanting more, but he pushed her off.

He mumbled something indistinct and handed her the book. "Here," he said, turning to leave. Hermione clung to it, and watched him go. She stood there, alone. She touched her lips tenderly, missing the feel of him. She knew it would be the first and last time.

These were nothing but summer kisses, with a boy she didn't even like. A moment that shouldn't have happened, but did. She held her book closer, and let her mind wander.

_Nothing but summer kisses, just that, and nothing more._


End file.
